une fiancée pour Zaraki
by Lisen-chan
Summary: ne jamais laisser un livre Harlequin entre les mains d'une enfant, surtout si celle ci à les cheveux roses. et c'est qui qui va en faire les frais?
1. Chapter 1

_Blabla de l'auteur : bon, après plusieurs demandes je me suis enfin décidée à écrire une suite à ce presque drable qu'était cette fic au départ. A ne pas prendre au sérieux_

_Jané!_

_

* * *

  
_

Yachiru avait décidé de « trouver quelqu'un » pour Ken-chan. Cette idée, au demeurant complètement farfelue, venait des discutions qui animaient les soirées du club des femmes Shinigami depuis quelques temps. En fait, depuis que Rukia avait ramené du monde réel toute une collection de livre Harlequin. Yachiru ne les avaient pas eu le droit de les lire mais apparemment il était question de « grand amour » et de « l'autre moitié » ou encore de « personne sur qui compter » et ces concepts avaient fait coulés beaucoup de salive au club des femmes.

Voici donc notre petite Yachiru, qui suivait donc de loin Kenpachi pour voir qu'elle personne de son entourage était le mieux placé pour être « l'autre moitié » idéale pour Ken-chan. Elle le suivit pendant deux journées entières avant de se rendre à l'évidence : Ken-chan ne s'intéressait à personne en particulier. Même pas à Unohana, la jolie et douce capitaine de la quatrième division. Apparemment pour Kenpachi seul comptait le combat.

Une petite lumière s'éclaira au dessus de la tête de Yachiru quand elle se rendit compte de cette évidence. Mais oui bien sûr, pour Ken-chan ; la personne idéale doit être aussi un(e) combattant(e). Mais alors qui pourrait faire l'affaire ?

La petite shinigami alla s'installer dans les branches d'un arbre pour pouvoir réfléchir à quelles personnes dans l'entourage de Ken-chan serait suffisamment fort (ou fou au choix) pour aimer être avec Kenpachi et donc se battre avec lui. Au bout de ses réflexions il ne lui restait plus que deux personnes : Ikkaku et Yumichika.

Avec un soupir, elle sauta en bas de l'arbre avec agilité, aucuns de ces deux là ne ferai l'affaire. Yumichika et Ikkaku était heureux ensemble après tout. Et bien qu'elle les harcèle depuis longtemps, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait faire un enfant. Ils avaient bien essayé de lui dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas car ils étaient deux hommes mais Yachiru n'en était pas convaincu. Quand on veut on peut, non?

Tandis qu'elle marchait vers les quartiers de la douzième division, elle sut « qui » était parfait pour son père adoptif, la seule personne qui ait réussi à faire plier Ken-chan…Ichigo, bien sûr ! Elle se gifla mentalement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à aller chercher le rouquin dans le monde réel pour le ramener à Ken-chan et que tous les deux filent le parfait amour comme le disent les bouquins que Rukia avait ramené. Elle se dirigeât en chantonnant en direction de la demeure des Kuchiki pour demander à Rukia de lui ouvrir leur portail privé, elle avait une fiancée à ramener.

* * *

_Lycée de Kurakura, monde réel._

« Atchoum !!!!! »

« Ben alors Ichigo on s'enrhume ? »

« Ch'ai pas, t'aurai pas un mouchoir, Inouè ? »

« Tiens. Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas attrapé froid ? Tu tremble. »

« Non, c'est rien qu'un frisson. »

« Mon frère avait un dicton pour ça… »

« Ah ouais ? Il disait quoi ? »

« Que quelqu'un venait de marcher sur ta tombe. »

Ichigo eu un autre frisson en se disant que ça devait être tout à fait ça. Il avait un terrible pressentiment tout d'un coup.


	2. Chapter 2

« Yachiru-futaïcho, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris ce que vous voulez faire exactement. Vous souhaitez que je vous ouvre le portail privé de la famille Kuchiki pour aller chercher une fiancée à votre capitaine ? »

« Oui. »

« … mais, vous avez déjà une idée du genre de femme qui pourrait intéresser un capitaine comme Zaraki-taïcho ? »

« Je sais déjà qui il lui faut, c'est Ichigo. »

La pauvre Rukia se demanda comment réagir face à cette étrange réponse. Ichigo, comme fiancée pour Zaraki ! Elle eu beaucoup de mal à retenir un fou rire. Devait-elle expliquer à la petite vice capitaine de la 11 ème qu'une fiancée était classiquement entendue pour être une femme convenant à un homme et pas un homme convenant à autre homme. Sinon cela s'appelait un fiancé. Et un couple homosexuel par la même occasion. Mais devant l'ampleur de la tache que cela représentait elle préféra se taire. Apres tout, même Ikkaku et Yumichika n'avaient pas réussis à lui faire comprendre qu'un couple d'homme ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant !

« Dis moi Rukia-chan, tu veux venir avec moi ? Toute seule ce ne sera pas marrant ! »

« Heu…c'est que…enfin, c'est plutôt délicat comme situation, vous comprenez… »

« Allez, on y va ! »

Rukia resta perplexe un instant, la petite boule rose bonbon avait déjà filée ne lui laissant pas le choix et la forçant ainsi à l'accompagner dans sa drôle de mission. Avec un soupir, elle se leva pour aller la rejoindre. Cette histoire prenait une étrange tournure et elle ne pensait pas une seconde qu'Ichigo appréciera quand à lui la situation.

Finalement Rukia ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir dû accompagner Yachiru dans son étrange mission. Depuis deux jours, elle s'amusait comme une petite folle ! Bon d'accord, le premier jour, elle avait sagement suivit la petite vice capitaine dans ses divers tours et détours n'osant pas la contredire, après tout elle était plus gradée qu'elle. Mais quand il fut évident qu'outre son sens de l'orientation aussi aiguisé que celui de son capitaine, la petite Yachiru ne faisait que se perdre dans la ville de Karakura, Rukia décida de prendre en main tout ce qui avait un rapport avec une direction ou une orientation.

C'est ainsi que depuis hier, les deux Shinigami, la rosine et la brunette, suivait de loin leur proie, étudiant ces habitudes, ces trajets, et tout ce qui pourrait leur être utile au moment fatidique de la chasse proprement dite.

Ichigo, loin d'être bête, avait bien senti qu'on l'observait mais les deux jeunes femmes prenaient soin de dissimuler leur rieatsu. Pour cela, elle devait un grand merci à Urahara-San pour leur avoir prêté ses capes fabriquées tout spécialement pour camoufler le rieatsu de la personne qui les portaient. Le jeune homme se sentait nerveux, sans pour autant pouvoir mettre le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait depuis la veille.

Ce soir là, dans leur chambre (celle-ci prêtée également pas Urahara-San^^) Rukia et Yachiru mirent au point leur plan d'action. Demain, Ichigo serait emmené de gré ou de force (on se doute bien quelle méthode notre rouquin survolté va choisir) au Seireitei pour être ensuite conduit dans les quartiers du capitaine Zaraki pour y devenir sa fiancée officielle et ainsi se plier aux droits et devoirs de sa nouvelle condition ! Mais pour cela elles allaient avoir besoin d'aide et elles savaient exactement où aller en demander.

Elles demandèrent en premier lieu à Urahara, qui les écouta attentivement et poliment jusqu'à la fin avant de se rouler par terre de rire. Il rit même tellement fort que Yoruichi pointa le bout de son nez pour savoir ce qui se passait dans cette maison. Yachiru réexpliqua le plan tandis que Rukia faisait défiler les petites pancartes illustratrices, pancartes faites la veille avec bien entendu chapi le lapin. La deuxième explication eu le même effet que la première sauf que cette fois Urahara n'était plus tout seul à se bidonner.

« Yachiru- futaîcho, Rukia-chan, je dois avouer que votre plan est très drôle mais il peut également être efficace si vous arrivez à jouer la partie assez finement. En tout cas je vous suis de tout cœur, demandez moi ce que vous voulez ! »

« Arigato, Urahara-domo »

« Bon les filles ! Assez rigolé ! Va falloir se bouger un peu si on veut avoir fini ça pour aujourd'hui ! »

« Yoruichi-sama, vous nous aidez aussi ? Merveilleux ! »

« Je ne tiens pas à rater la tête d'Ichigo quand vous aller l'empaqueter et le livrer à Zaraki ! »

Le reste de la matinée servit aux derniers préparatifs et aux derniers recrutements d'aide : Inouè, un peu réticente accepta pour faire plaisir à Rukia, Ishida ne fut pas très difficile à convaincre après avoir vu les pancartes de Rukia et Chad accepta aussi après que Yoruichi l'eu menacé un petit peu. La fine équipe enfin prête, le plan allait pouvoir se mettre en marche ! Ce soir, après les cours Ichigo sera kidnappé !


	3. Chapter 3

**_un énorme pardon! je reposte ce chapitre car je trouvait les reviews dessus un peu bizarres, mais effectivement j'avais pas téléchargée la bonne version mais le brouillon, bon il n'y a que vers la fin que ça change un peu. _**

**_jané_**

* * *

« P'tain, mais ils sont passé où ? Ils se sont tous barrés comme des lapins dés que la dernière sonnerie a retenti ! »

Ichigo rentrai chez lui, râlant sur ses soi-disant potes qui disparaissaient comme pas magie tous en même temps. En plus il avait toujours cette drôle d'impression, celle qui lui faisait croire qu'il était observé alors qu'il n'y avait rien. Tout ça commençait doucement à l'enquiquiner et il avait décidé d'aller bouder dans sa chambre avec quelques mangas. Apres tout si personne ne voulait de sa compagnie, il ne voulait de celle de personne ! Les rouquins sont des têtes de cochons généralement.

Et c'est sur le chemin du retour à la clinique de son père que l'impensable se produisit !

Il n'eu même pas le temps de dire « ouf » qu'il se retrouva plaqué au sol par Ishida et Chad. Urahara se précipita et le bâillonna avec un foulard de son invention qui étouffa tout les sons que le pauvre Ichigo essaya de produire. Complètement sonné d'avoir été attaqué par deux de ses amis, il tomba encore d'un étage quand il se fit emprisonné dans une cage fabriqué par le pouvoir d'Inouè.

Complètement sonné, saucissonné, il contempla atterré ses amis qui l'avait lâchement attaqué par surprise. Se renfrognant il aperçut alors Rukia qui faisait aussi partie du complot. Mais le pire ce fut quand il aperçut Yachiru qui accompagnait Rukia. Il eu alors le plus terrible de tout les mauvais pressentiments qu'il n'eu jamais !

« I-chi-go ! Tu veux que je t'explique ce qui ce passe ? »

« hummmm, huhumhum ! »

« Bon, je prend ça pour un oui ! Et bien tu va gentiment m'accompagner à la soul society où je vais t'emmener à Ken-chan. Tu sais il a vraiment besoin d'une bonne épouse à la maison et tu seras parfait ! »

« Hummhum ! Hummmhuhhumm ! »

« Génial ! Il est d'accord ! Merci à tous pour le coup de main ! Rukia, on y va, ouvre le portail ! »

« Bien, yachiru-futaïcho ! »

« ha! Yoruichi quand tu auras finie de te marrer comme une baleine dans ton coin, tu pourras peut être attraper Ichigo et le porter? »

Le portail s'ouvrit et Ichigo fut emporté par une Yachiru survoltée, suivit par une Rukia qui ne savait manifestement plus où se mettre et trouvait tout cela beaucoup moins drôle d'un coup. l'étrange procession se terminait par une Yoruichi hilare qui portait sur son épaule un Ichigo saucissonné de la tête aux pieds. Dans le monde réel, les restant se regardèrent un instant, pensant tous que quand Ichigo reviendrai, il allai beaucoup mais alors beaucoup leur en vouloir.

* * *

**_D'accord Ichigo se fait toujours enlevé et Rukia est toujours dans le coup mais bon pour la défence des "amis" du rouquin je ne vous poserait qu'une question : auriez vous à leur place oser dire non à Yachiru ou à Yoruichi?_**

**_maatana!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**BLABLA : en tout premier lieu, je tiens à m'excuser pour la bourde du chapitre 3, j'avais pas mis en ligne la bonne version et du coup j'avais complètement sapé Yoruichi. mais bon, erreur rectifiée et nouveau chapitre en ligne.**_

_**de plus en plus dure d'écrire la suite, vivement la fin!**_

_**jana!  
**_

* * *

Un jardin au clair de lune. Un lieu de détente d'une pureté inégalée. Un silence reposant. Tel était le jardin du château de la famille Kuchiki il y a de cela rien de moins qu'un instant.

Que s'est-il passé ? Un tremblement de terre ? Un tsunami ? Un cyclone ?

Rien de tout cela, non. Il s'est juste ouvert une porte.

Comme quoi ouvrir une porte peut parfois se révéler dévastateur. En tout cas, le pauvre jardinier à qui incomberai la tache de tout remettre en état le lendemain allai avoir un sacré travail !

Une porte me direz vous, ce n'est pas si dangereux que ça ! Oh mais ça dépend de qui se trouve derrière. Et derrière celle-ci se trouvait une petite gamine aux cheveux rose bonbon qui courait partout, une petite brunette qui aurait préféré se transformer en souris et une grande brune plantureuse qui se marrait avec un gros sac sur son épaule.

Pardon, ce n'était pas un sac, après tous un sac ne se plaint pas quand on le jette à terre, non ? Effectivement, ce n'était pas un sac mais notre pauvre Ichigo tellement entortillé dans sa corde qu'on ne le voyait presque plus !

Mais pour notre rouquin le pire reste à venir, car je vous le rappel, ces trois femmes ont décidé de le livrer à Zaraki Kenpachi pour qu'il lui serve d'épouse ! D'où est venue cette idée ? De la tête rose d'une enfant à qui on a donné à lire un bouquin Harlequin ! Si si, ça aussi ça peut être dangereux. La preuve.

« Hummm !huhuhummm ! »

« Yachiru-sama, je crois qu'Ichigo veut vous parler. »

« Tu crois ? Bon Yoruichi, enlève lui son bâillon »

« MAIS VOUS ÊTES COMPLÈTEMENT TAREES OU QUOI ?? DÉTACHEZ MOI TOUT DE SU… »

« Je crois qu'on t'as assez entendu Ichigo. Alors maintenant tu va être bien sage jusqu'au moment où tu seras livré à Zaraki »

Le pauvre Ichigo eu beau crier autant que le permettait le bâillon assez serré que lui avait remis Yoruichi, et même gigoter comme un malade, tout ce qu'il arriva à faire fut de se retrouver par terre la tête la première. Et sans les mains pour se retenir ; je vous rappel. Il fut donc trainer, porter, cacher, jeter tout le long du trajet traversant le Seireitei pour rejoindre les quartiers du capitaine de la 11éme.

Une fois parvenu devant les portes de la division la plus sauvage du gotei 13, Rukia tenta de raisonner Yachiru et de négocier la libération d'Ichigo mais la petite rosine était bien trop contente de son coup pour laisser s'échapper la fiancée de son père adoptif ! Rukia fut donc poliment conviée à rentrer chez elle remettre en état le jardin zen de son frère qu'elles avaient massacré en arrivant. Portant sur ses frêles épaules deux fardeaux (le kidnapping de son ami et le massacre du jardin de Ni-Sama) Rukia retourna donc chez elle, non sans adresser à Ichigo un regard plein de regrets et de compassion.

Notre héros, maintenant aux mains de deux dangereuses psychopathes, pensait que sa dernière heure était venue. Ces deux ravisseuses allaient le livrer à Zaraki et…et… et quoi au juste ? Est ce que le géant aux clochettes était seulement au courant du plan tordu que son vice capitaine avait monté ? Ichigo jurerai que non. Et dans ce cas, tout allai s'arranger quand il expliquera la situation à Zaraki. Mais oui, la voila la solution, il avait juste à raisonner Kenpachi !

La bonne humeur qu'il venait de ressentir en pensant avoir trouvé une solution à son problème s'évapora comme neige au soleil quand il associa ces deux mots « raisonner » et « Kenpachi ». C'était impossible ! Dés qu'il allai le voir Kenpachi allai lui courir après pour avoir son combat. Faut dire que depuis qu'il lui avait difficilement botté les fesses quand il était venu sauver Rukia, il avait fait tout son possible pour éviter le géant et son désir de revanche. Apparemment cette fois, il n'allai pas y rater.

Il fut tirer des ses réflexions quand il senti que Yoruichi se remettait en route. Avec la petite vice capitaine, elles avaient choisi de faire le tour le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas risquer de croiser Yumichika et Ikkaku, ou n'importe quel membre de la division. Elles allèrent jusqu'aux appartements du capitaine et déposèrent Ichigo tel une offrande sur le lit. Une fois l'arrangement au point, la petite Yachiru alla chercher son capitaine qui pouvait aussi bien être dans la pièce d'à coté que perdu au fin fond du roukongaï. Yoruichi resta quand a elle à surveiller l'offrande pour que celle-ci ne se barre pas ou même pire change de place et ruine les efforts d'arrangement orchestrés par la vice capitaine.

* * *

_**allez, plus qu'un chapitre et je conclu cette histoire.**_

_**et oui la fin est proche! enfin, j'aimerais qu'elle le soit encore plus et même qu'elle soit finie tiens!**_

_**bon, si ça vous à plus j'en suis très très contente!**_

_**matana!  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

Nous avons laissé Ichigo dans une situation bien délicate la dernière fois. Saucissonné de la tète aux pieds, attendant anxieusement le retour de la gamine aux cheveux roses et de son père adoptif, sous la garde de Yoruichi. Dans sa pauvre petite tête, toutes sortes de scénario plus bizarres les uns que les autres défilaient. Et le moment fatidique arriva…

« I-chi-go ! Nous voila ! »

La phrase tant redoutée fut lâchée ! Sa dernière heure était arrivée, il allait mourir et ce sans même avoir pût se battre. La honte !

Attaché, posé sur le lit du géant aux clochettes telle une offrande à un dieu, Ichigo eu une dernière pensée pour ceux qu'il aimait et se prépara à la fin. Qui n'arriva pas. Zaraki se planta devant son lit, observa un instant la proie posé sur son lit avant d'éclater de rire. Trois paires d'yeux étonnés braqués sur lui, Zaraki rigolai. Ce qui est en soit déjà bien effrayant.

« Oy ! Yachiru ! Quand tu m'as parlé d'une surprise je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça ! »

« Ça ne te plais pas, Ken-chan ? »

« Oh que si ! Mais attaché comme ça, ce n'est pas très drôle, non ? »

Ichigo regarda terrorisé Zaraki dégainer son Zanpaktuto et le lever haut au-dessus de sa tête, tel un couperet de guillotine prêt à tomber. Il vit avec horreur la lame descendre à pleine vitesse sur lui et ferma les yeux, prêt à endurer la douleur du coup, pour finalement ne sentir que les cordes qui le maintenait prisonnier tombées autour de lui.

« Osh Ichigo ! Prépare-toi au combat » et Kenpachi abattit sa lame. Ichigo eu à peine le temps de l'esquiver que Kenpachi l'attaquait de nouveau. Il n'eu d'autre choix que de courir et de sauter partout dans la chambre qui deviens vite un véritable champ de bataille. « Pourquoi tu n'attaques pas, Ichigo ? » l'intéressé sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant de se retourner et de crier à Kenpachi sa réponse « parce que je n'ai pas Zangetsu ! »

En effet quand il s'était fait kidnapper, l'une de ses ravisseuses lui avait retiré son arme. Zangetsu était donc resté dans le monde réel, tandis que lui était amené de force à la Soul Society pour y être livré en offrande à ce fou du combat. Le fait qu'il n'eu pas son arme n'arrêta pas pour autant le géant aux clochettes et Ichigo dû sauter en bas du bâtiment, fuyant par la fenêtre la folie combative qui avait envahie l'esprit du capitaine de la 11éme division. Il espérait pouvoir semer Kenpachi car si ce dernier le perdait de vu il ne pourrait pas le retrouver, étant connu pour ne pas savoir repérer les rieatsu. Manque de chance, le géant le talonnait et il n'eu d'autre choix que de fuir à nouveau.

Ils couraient comme des dératés dans tout le Seireitei, affolant les autres shinigamis qu'ils croisaient sur leur chemin. La plus part les regardait passé avec curiosité mais tout ceux à qui Ichigo tenta de demander de l'aide se défilèrent dès qu'ils virent à qui ils auraient à faire. _Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est un cauchemar ! Que quelqu'un m'aide !!!!_

Ichigo se cru sauvé, devant lui se trouvait Kyouraku et Ukitake, ils allaient surement l'aider. Il les hélèrent, mais quand les capitaines de la 8éme et de la 13éme virent par qui Ichigo était poursuivit ils le laissèrent se débrouiller seul, prenant pour excuse « un rendez vous urgent avec Yama-Ji ». Ichigo eu à peine le temps de les traiter de lâche qu'il du déjà repartir, Kenpachi sur les talons. « Né, Kyouraku, tu ne crois pas qu'on aurait put l'aider un peu ? S'il se fait attraper, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau ! » « Tu devrais aller voir Rukia-chan pour savoir ce qui se passe. On ne peut quand même pas prendre le risque de provoquer un combat de capitaine dans le Seireitei alors qu'on est déjà en sous effectif. » « Pfu... tu as raison, je vais voir Rukia. Jana. » « Jana ».

Ichigo courrait toujours, sans vraiment savoir où il allait, et il finit par atterrir dans un jardin complètement dévasté. _Tiens ?! Il me semble l'avoir déjà vu, ce jardin…_ il ne put aller plus loin dans sa réflexion car Kenpachi venait de sauté lui aussi pardessus le mur et le prenait de nouveau en chasse. Tout d'un coup il aperçût en face de lui Byakuya et il se souvient que le jardin était le sien. Etait, car vu dans l'état où Yoruichi et Yachiru l'avaient mis… Byakuya le regarda, un regard mauvais, chargé de colère froide. Ichigo eu la tentation de s'arrêter et de faire demi tour mais Kenpachi était toujours derrière lui. Tans pis ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution : foncer droit devant ! « Kurosaki Ichigo. T'as dernière heure viens de sonner » le capitaine de la 6éme sorti son sabre de son fourreau et … Ichigo passa devant lui comme une flèche sans prendre le temps de lui accorder un seul regard. Kenpachi passa aussi vite, lui lâchant en passant « c'est ma proie, Kuchiki. T'avise pas d'y toucher » « Maudits soyez vous. J'aurais bien ma vengeance »

Sautant par-dessus le mur d'enceinte opposé, Ichigo atterri dans le quartier des bars. Il reprit une grande respiration et se lança à corps perdu dans le dédale de petites ruelles, espérant pouvoir enfin semer son poursuivant. Mais Kenpachi était rapide et il avait attendu longtemps de pouvoir se battre à nouveau contre Ichigo. Ce dernier courrait comme un perdu et fini par se retrouver devant un bar où était affalé trois personnes qu'il connaissait bien. Matsumoto, Kira et Renji semblaient prendre un verre en ce jour de repos. Il se dirigeât vers eux, espérant déjà recevoir un peu d'aide mais il déchanta vite quand il vit les joues rouges et le regard flou de ses amis, ils étaient complètement beurrés. « Oy, Ichigo ! Viens boire un coup ! C'est Kira qui règle cette tournée ! » « Ben… pourquoi il est parti si vite ? Renji t'aurais put lui parler mieux ! » « De quoi ! » « Je pense plutôt que s'il n'a pas accepté ton invitation c'est parce qu'il est poursuivit par Zaraki-taïcho » « oh ! T'as surement raison Kira. Le voila qui viens de passer avec son rire sadique et son regard de dément » « pauvre Ichigo ! Tavernier une autre bouteille de saké ! »

Ichigo se demandait comment se sortir vivant de cette histoire de fou quand il vit devant lui Rukia qui lui faisait signe de le suivre. Sans plus réfléchir, il la suivit jusqu'au quartier de la 13éme division où Ukitake l'attendait. « vite, Ichigo-Kun, je t'ouvre un passage, dépêche toi avant que Zaraki-taïcho ne te suive. » sans se faire prier plus il sauta à travers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, heureux d'être enfin parvenu à s'échapper de ce monde de tarrés. Il atterri épuisé près de chez lui où il se traina tans bien que mal. Son corps reposait sans vie sur son lit. Bien. Au moins Kon n'avait pas eu l'air de jouer avec. Ça lui ferait des ennuis en moins.

Pendant ce temps au Seireitei, Kenpachi tournait en rond, il avait perdu Ichigo de vue et comme il était nul pour repérer le rieatsu il ne voyait pas d'autre solution que de quadriller le secteur jusqu'à lui tomber dessus. Il passa devant Rukia et Ukitake qui prenaient le thé et leur demanda s'il l'avait vu. Devant leur réponse négative, il reparti à la chasse.

Dans une grotte que Renji et Ichigo connaissaient bien pour y avoir atteint le bankaï, Yoruichi et Yachiru prenaient tranquillement le thé. « Né, Yoruichi ? » « Hum ? » « C'est quand qu'on pourra rentrer ? Je m'ennuie ici… » « Crois-moi, vaux mieux resté ici quelques temps. Il risquerait d'avoir quelques représailles de la part de Byakuya après ce qu'on a fait à son jardin zen. » « Hum… tu crois que Ken-chan a réussi à attraper Ichigo ? » « Non, le rieatsu d'Ichigo a disparu, il a du trouver quelqu'un qui lui a ouvert un portail. » « Pauvre Ken-chan, il doit être déçut. » « Je crois pas, il semblerait qu'il court toujours, il n'a pas dû se rendre compte qu'il était parti. » « Je m'ennuie… »

Rukia était prudemment rentrée chez les Kurosaki. Elle avait cours le lendemain. Elle évita Ichigo toute la soirée, restant avec les deux petites sœurs du jeune homme. Mais la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, c'est bien connu. Ichigo la laissa tranquille cette nuit là et la journée qui suivit. Il prépara sa vengeance et quand tout fus prêt, il attira Rukia dans sa chambre. La jeune femme, naïve parfois, pensait que vu qu'il n'avait rien dit, Ichigo lui avait pardonné d'avoir prit part à son « kidnapping ». Grosse erreur. Il l'attrapa dès qu'elle mit un pied dans sa chambre, la bâillonna et ferma sa porte à clef. Pendant l'heure qui suivit, il l'a força à le regarder découper, déchirer, mettre en pièces des dizaines et des dizaines de peluches à l'effigie de Chapi le lapin.

**FIN**

* * *

_**enfin ! bon j'éspére que ça vous a plut!**_

_**n'empéche que je suis bien contente d'en avoir fini, cette histoire fut la plus difficile à écrire et le dernier chapitre... j'ai eu l'impression de retourner au lycée et d'avoir une rédaction à rendre ^^' **_

_**à tous ceux et celles qui ont lu cette histoire de tarés jusqu'à la fin, je vous remercie. j'ai l'espoir de ne pas vous avoir déçut.**_

_**matanaa!  
**_


End file.
